Liquid cooled transformers are typically cooled by a dielectric fluid which fills the transformer housing. The fluid flows vertically up from the bottom of the housing and is heated by the windings. When the fluid reaches the top of the transformer windings, it exits the main tank and enters a series of radiators or cooling fins. It then flows downward through the radiators, where it is cooled, and re-enters the main tank.